


When the Moon Wanes

by savanting



Series: Kashimalin's 50 Kisses Challenge [36]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, CLAMP multiverse, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, POV Male Character, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, manga compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanting/pseuds/savanting
Summary: Touya Kinomoto is worried about his boyfriend Yukito - and that means worrying about the grumpy magical entity inside that boyfriend too. One-Shot.[Prompt 4. An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.]Using Kashimalin's 50 kisses prompt list: https://www.google.com/amp/s/kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-kiss-prompts/amp
Relationships: Clow Reed & Yue, Kinomoto Sakura & Kinomoto Touya, Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito, Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito/Yue, Kinomoto Touya/Yue, Tsukishiro Yukito & Yue
Series: Kashimalin's 50 Kisses Challenge [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023708
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	When the Moon Wanes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _Cardcaptor Sakura_ or any CLAMP property.
> 
> Let's just keep it simple and say that this fic was written with the idea that _Clear Card_ doesn't happen. Mind, I kept components of the sequel series in the idea that Touya eventually regains his magic power and sixth sense, but I wanted to follow the timeline idea that _maybe_ the sequel will take place when Sakura is a little older. Or something. (I am not the biggest fan of _Clear Card_ because it is overly complicated, as many modern CLAMP works are, but I do like some things about it.) I just want the characters to have a break to live normal lives, I guess? Make of it what you will.
> 
> All that to end with saying - I listened to AmaLee's English cover of the _Clear Card_ anime OP song "CLEAR" while writing this fic. And I realize that sounds like double-talk. But on with the fic!
> 
> The link to the original kiss prompt list: https://www.google.com/amp/s/kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-kiss-prompts/amp

“It’s getting bad again, isn’t it?”

Yukito looked up from his nearly empty plate, eyes startled, and Touya couldn’t help but feel annoyed that his boyfriend still tried to hide things from him. Even after a nice meal and a small glass of wine, Yukito looked worn out, as if the closer to night it became the more his energy was sucked from him. Other people wouldn’t notice, but Touya knew that Yukito’s job as a bookseller at Hibiya Books was hardly back-breaking work. The owner knew that Yukito’s strong point was interacting with people, not being stuck stocking shelves or filling in at the cafe.

A soft smile came to Yukito’s face. “I’m trying not to rely on Sakura-chan as much,” he said. “She shouldn’t have to sustain me with her magic like she does.”

 _She’d hate to hear you talking about her like she’s still a little girl,_ Touya thought in regard to his younger sister, who had once crushed on Yukito so hard that she couldn’t be within a meter of him without blushing so brightly that she could have charged a lightbulb.

“How does your _other self_ feel about that?” Touya asked, trying not to press too hard but finding himself running out of options. Even though Touya and Yukito had been living together since starting college, it was still rare that the guardian of the moon manifested while Touya was around. Touya just figured the standoffish winged being just didn’t like him - and the feeling might have been mutual if Touya didn’t care so much about Yue’s human host.

Touya could see the moment when Yukito hesitated, a breath of silence when his eyes flickered silver. Then a blink later the flash was gone, and Yukito’s smile returned as if nothing had happened. “I’m just the messenger here, but I think he wants to say something along the lines of ‘mind your own business.’”

 _That bastard,_ Touya thought, but there was no point to direct the frustration at Yukito. If Yue didn’t want help - magical or otherwise - nothing would be able to force the issue.  


But every time the moon grew smaller, sliver by sliver, Touya couldn’t help that the worry over Yukito grew exponentially - an inverse reaction, oddly enough.

Touya picked at his own meal, barely half-eaten, weighing his words carefully in his mind before he spoke. “You know,” he said, his voice conversational, “if the idiot wants to bad-mouth me in some way, he should do it to my face. Just saying.”

He should have known better than to pick a fight with the very real magically powerful guardian within Yukito’s body. Touya knew he was just tolerated, a package deal with Yukito’s humanness and everything that entailed, but Yue could easily change the playing field if he liked. His magic wasn’t to be underestimated in any way.

Touya suspected the moon guardian held back just because he cared so much about Sakura’s feelings - and her closeness to both Yukito _and_ Touya.

The response wasn’t as immediate as Touya suspected - but a few moments later, Yukito’s eyes closed as he was enveloped by white wings. A flourish of movement later, Touya found himself staring into the annoyed gaze of Yue, who already had his arms folded as if he were a child who had stubbornly misbehaved.

“You asked for me?” he asked, his voice nearly monotone, as if he were trying very hard to appear unmoved and uncaring. Personality-wise, Yue really was the complete opposite of happy-go-lucky Yukito.

 _How can you be a part of my boyfriend’s soul?_ Touya thought sullenly. _The world doesn’t make a damn bit of sense, especially with magic._

“Just think of it as a monthly check-up,” Touya said, trying not to sound irritated himself. He didn’t want to give Yue that satisfaction of getting a rise out of him. “I’ll keep it short: do you need me to do something? Maybe have you siphon more magic from me?”

Yue just stared for a moment before letting out a disgruntled sigh. “You underestimate our master, I see,” he said.

“Sakura’s still a kid,” Touya said. “And she has a lot on her plate. She has to worry about high school entrance exams and-”

“Immaterial,” Yue said dismissively. “The constructs of human society need not apply to her.”

Now Touya felt himself getting pissed on Sakura’s behalf. “You _do_ know she has a life other than being some overpowered magic user, right?”

Yue continued to remain impassive with his expression. “I don’t see how that concerns me,” he said. “While I care for my master’s well-being, I also want her to reach her potential - and beyond, if possible. Would you deny her a path beyond the expected trajectory of a normal human woman?”

“I care about what makes Sakura happy,” Touya said, an edge of anger seeping into his voice.

A faint smile came to Yue’s face rather than the smirk he might have worn any other time. “And I care for that happiness as well. But I also want her to be _safe_ \- and, last I saw, the human world is not often kind to its females. Especially ones who are soft in their emotions as my master is.”

Touya just stared at Yue for a few quiet moments. “Then what about Yukito? Is he just a pawn to further this agenda of yours?”

The smile faded into a frown. “He...complicates matters, that is true, but I had no control over the vessel Clow Reed made for me. If something were to happen to him, then I suppose I would need to find another host.”

 _So then he’s just another throwaway thing to you too?_ Touya’s hand was balled into a fist on his leg - and shaking from the effort of _not_ punching this damn magical entity that could probably kill him in an instant.

The quiet was smothering until Yue murmured, “You are a strange fellow. I don’t see what appeal Yukito finds in you. It is...baffling.”

_The dislike is mutual._

“If you had a heart, you might understand,” Touya said, his voice soft.

“A heart?” Touya was surprised to hear Yue chuckle. “Humans may pride themselves on their higher cognitive abilities compared to lower animals, but they so easily let their _hearts_ lead them astray. Such emotions have no place in the true hierarchy of the world.”

“Would you say the same thing if we were to talk about Clow Reed?”

Another silence befell them, and Yue’s eyes flashed to silver like a warning sign. Touya knew from what little Yukito had shared that Yue’s past was...complicated.

“Obviously I learned my lesson in that regard,” Yue said, his voice clipped. “Such is the way of things.”

“So basically what you’re saying is that you don’t care about one thing now? All because you got _your_ heart broken?”

“Don’t place me on your level,” Yue said, and this time it was the guardian’s turn to let his tone grow angry. “You have no idea what befell us-”

“It bothers you, doesn’t it? Just thinking about him? Well, I don’t want to worry about losing _Yukito_. Do you understand now?”

Yue didn’t answer right away until, finally, he said, “You are incorrigible.”

“And _you_ need to let me help Yukito - and you.” Touya gestured to his chest. “You need to learn to rely on me. I’m in this for life.”

The words seemed to startle Yue, but he covered it by his expression turning steely once again. “And do you ever worry that you’ll regret it? This choice to sustain us?”

“If you could have saved Clow Reed, you would have done everything in your power to do so, wouldn’t you have?”

It was a moment before Yue closed his eyes - and nodded. “I cannot argue on that point.”

Before Touya could properly ready himself, Yue had flown to hover at Touya’s side of the table.

The place where Touya’s magic pulsed - right near his throat - beat double-time with his heartbeat. “Could have warned me,” he muttered, turning his head to bare his throat - but at that same moment his lips brushed against the corner of Yue’s mouth.

The accidental kiss startled them both. But looking into Yue’s blue-gray eyes, Touya couldn’t help being reminded of the man he loved. Yukito lurked in that gaze, deep down - and wasn’t it like he and Yue were two sides to the same coin?

The next kiss was intentional, slightly lingering, and it might have made Touya laugh any other time with how still Yue was. As if a kiss were an alien thing to him. Knowing him - well, it probably was.

The moon guardian cleared his throat as Touya moved back. “Humans are so strange,” was all he had to say. For once, the winged being seemed to be at a loss for words.

When the magic exchange was over and Yukito returned to control over his body, he looked at Touya questioningly. “Did you have a nice chat?”

The question was so innocent that Touya had to wonder…

“What, you weren’t privy to it?”

Yukito just gave him an odd look. “Maybe I was more tired than I thought,” he said. “It was like I fell asleep or something. Weird, huh?”

Touya couldn’t help the slight smile that came to his face. “Yeah. Weird.”

It seemed Yue had his own secrets to keep.

And Touya would never let him live it down.


End file.
